


His most beloved star

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	His most beloved star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Angels, Urchins, & a Baby Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114320) by [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219). 




End file.
